


Мы в Канзасе, Сэмми

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм оседают в родном Канзасе и открывают автомастерскую. Но не все так просто…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для фестиваля реверс-2011 на коллаж Белого кролика и вычитан Addie_Dee.  
> Оформление фика - Белый кролик.

Двое усталых клиентов прикончили первую бутылку и перешли ко второй, когда в баре появился странный человек. В белой рубашке с зеленым платком, повязанным как галстук, в зеленых клетчатых штанах и клоунских ботинках. Имел он рыжую шевелюру, такую огненную, что казалось, поднеси свечу — вспыхнет. В пухлых ладошках белел конверт.

— Винчестеры? Сэм и Дин? 

Бармен поднял голову, пившие виски клиенты — тоже.

— Получите и распишитесь.

Коротко стриженный распечатал письмо. Кашлянул недоуменно. И прочитал:

— Я вас недооценила, что ж, победители получают все. Ваш приз, мальчики. Хорошего путешествия.

— Кто? — сорвался с места второй — высокий дылда — которому не мешало бы подстричься.

— Подписи нет, — ответил первый, дважды перевернув лист.

Оба уставились на посыльного, тот развел руками, а потом подмигнул и звонко хлопнул в ладоши.

Бармен смотрел и не верил своим глазам: только что два посетителя стояли, разинув рты, посреди бара и вдруг медленно поплыли, тая в полумраке, пока не растворились, будто и не существовали вовсе.

На столике остались почти полная бутылка, два стакана и два сотовых телефона. На одном из дисплеев горел контакт «Бобби» и мигало под ним: «Стереть?»

Посыльный повернулся к бармену и приложил палец ко рту.

Никому ничего не болтай.

Оставалось только кивнуть в ответ.

***

Солнце заливало шоссе; серый асфальт, пыльный и потресканный, тянулся посреди золотистого пшеничного моря. Ни ветерка, ни тучки, ни тени, ни дерева. Дин снял куртку и футболку, куртку повязал на пояс, а футболку намотал на голову.

— Сгоришь, — промямлил Сэм, парясь в своей ветровке и не вынимая рук из карманов.

— А ты получишь тепловой удар. И придется тебя тащить.

— Куда тащить? Ты не знаешь, где мы, куда идем. И телефоны остались в баре.

— Мы точно еще на земле. Ни на рай, ни на ад не похоже. 

— Тем хуже. Там мы хотя бы знали, где находимся.

— И не из таких передряг выбирались. Выберемся и отсюда. О! Слышишь?

— Да. Мотор. Далеко. Сзади? Спереди.

— Какая разница? Нам все равно, в какую сторону ехать. Ох, ты черт... знакомый звук.

Дин остановился и приложил руку козырьком ко лбу.

— Глазам своим не верю.

Шеви Импала, 67 года выпуска, через минуту притормозила возле них. Из окна высунулся водитель.

— Так не бывает, — потрясенные Дин и Сэм переглянулись.

И было от чего: за рулем сидел Джон Винчестер — двадцатилетний Джон Винчестер. А рядом с ним — Мэри. И они совершенно не узнавали своих детей.

— Это прошлое? — вполголоса спросил Дин.

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Есть сомнения?

— Вас подвезти до города? — Джон улыбнулся, ярко, солнечно. 

— А вы едете... куда? — голос Дину отказал, и улыбнуться в ответ тоже не получилось.

— В Лоуренс. Но если вам нужен Канзас-сити, проще добраться до автовокзала, чем жариться здесь. Стопом вы мало куда доедете по этой дороге.

— Спасибо, — у Сэма тоже сел голос, — автовокзал вполне подойдет.

Они не собирались оставаться в Лоуренсе, совсем не собирались, они даже смогли попрощаться с Джоном и Мэри, но уехать не получалось. 

— Прошлое изменить нельзя, — произнес Дин, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Сэм мотнул головой.

— С чего ты взял? Анна же собиралась убить родителей. Из-за этого нас Кас дернул. И Михаил вмешался. Значит, можно.

— Логично.

Дин кивнул и ушел за билетами, но вернулся слишком быстро. Конечно без билетов. Зато воодушевленный.

— Представь, мы здесь, в прошлом. Мы можем спасти маму. Убить Желтоглазого!

И напоролся на скептичный взгляд Сэма. «Не хочу обсуждать», — говорил этот взгляд, но когда Дина останавливали такие пустяки?

Они пропустили один автобус, яростно споря, правильно ли вмешиваться.

— От нашего вмешательства один вред.

— Благодаря нам этот шарик еще вертится.

— Скажи это Бобби, Элен, Джо, Пэм, Эшу, скажи это всем.

Запрещенный аргумент, но ни возмутиться, ни возразить Дин не смог. В последней битве они победили, но заплатили жизнями близких. В очередной раз. И в очередной раз выжили.

Вспомнился звенящий смех прародительницы зла, зловещий и немного удивленный, удивленный тем, что людям удалость достать ее и смертельно ранить. Она искренне не понимала, что те станут делать, если разом исчезнут с Земли ее дети, с кем будут бороться? Война ведь в их крови, в самой сути.

— Ты прав, — Дин первым вышел из ступора, — поехали, поехали подальше. Придумаем, как вызвать Каса, а он нас вернет назад.

— Кас мертв.

— Если это прошлое — то еще нет. 

— Но он о нас ничего не знает. 

— Пока не знает.

— Нет, — Сэм вызывающе взглянул на брата.

— Нет?!

— Ты прав. Нам выпал шанс остановить и апокалипсис, и его последствия. Приз от прародительницы. Вспомни письмо. Победитель получает все. Не нужно бежать. Нужно достать Кольт, встретиться лицом к лицу с Желтоглазым и убить его.

Дин сплюнул под ноги. Шаркнул, растер. И тоже применил запрещенный прием.

— Вот ты убил Лилит, выиграл. И что получил? 

Крыть было нечем. 

— Признайся, — добил Дин, — ведь ты подумал, что нужно подстраховаться кровью демонов. Если Кольт откажет. Подумал?

Сэм удрученно вздохнул. Еще как подумал.

Они пропустили все автобусы, но так ни к чему и не пришли. 

— Пошли, переночуем в мотеле, завтра решим, что делать.

И конец света сразу поблек и временно стал не важным.

— Дин, а сколько у тебя наличных?

— Не густо, но есть кредитки.

— Кредитки? Из будущего?

Подбадривающая улыбка на лице Дина сменилась озадаченным выражением.

— Да-а, ты прав, черт.

— У меня купюрами едва тысяча наберется. И то еще надо посмотреть, какие из них здесь в ходу.

— Покер? Бильярд?

— Бильярд.

— Тогда я иду играть в покер. Так мы больше заработаем. 

— Дин, я не хочу жульничать каждый день. Нам нужно найти легальный источник дохода. Если мы собираемся остаться в Лоуренсе.

— Мы подумаем об этом завтра. Вперед за удачей!

— Да, мисс О'Хара.

Удача им улыбнулась. Сэм, не наглея, выиграл за вечер сотню. 

— А какой улов у тебя? — в мотеле спросил он у Дина.

— Легальный бизнес, Сэмми. Я выиграл автосервис.

— Ты что сделал?!

— Не кипятись. Человек уезжает из Лоуренса, здесь у него нет перспектив. Так что он был рад подарить свой гараж хоть первому встречному.

— То есть тебе?

— Ну не буквально рад, но не сильно расстроился. Я уже осмотрел местечко, оно на въезде в город, для бизнеса — большой плюс. Все проколотые колеса и прочие мелкие поломки будут нашими. Инструмент и запчасти идут в комплекте. В мансарде вполне можно жить. Там сейчас грязновато и никакой мебели, но это дело поправимое.

— Ты уже все продумал и решил?

— А чего тянуть-то?

И правда, нечего.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Первым клиентом стал сосед, живущий через дорогу, Дэйв. Он приехал на новеньком Мустанге, аккуратно припарковался и заглянул в гараж к Дину.

Они уже неделю как сюда въехали. В мансарде удалось устроиться намного уютней, чем в прежних тысячах мотельных комнат, правда для этого пришлось пошататься по распродажам подержанной мебели. До гаража у Дина руки дошли не сразу, и он заканчивал разбираться с ненужным хламом и полезными вещами, когда Дэйв зашел внутрь и робко кашлянул.

Мощный здоровый Дэйв. Робко кашлянул.

— Привет, — кивнул ему Дин.

— Привет, я живу напротив, — Дэйв показал головой, где именно напротив, — решил заехать, познакомиться. И заодно посоветоваться.

— Валяй, — разрешил Дин.

Дэйв замялся.

— Это… у меня движок стал барахлить на холостых оборотах, наверное, карбюратор полетел.

Дин посмотрел ему за плечо, где от красного капота отражалось солнце.

— Ты про тот Мустанг говоришь? 

— Ага.

— У него нет карбюратора, чувак.

Дэйв вздохнул с облегчением.

— А ты разбираешься в машинах, приятель. 

— Есть немного.

— Прошлый владелец ни черта в них не смыслил.

— Хорошая попытка поймать меня. Придумай что-нибудь еще.

— Я не сочинил насчет движка. У тебя есть идеи, что там могло сломаться?

— Хм, — Дин почесал затылок. — Гоняешь?

Дэйв расслабился окончательно. 

— А как же! Я на этом жеребце положил стрелку. Прямо в красную зону.

Он расправил плечи и задрал подбородок. 

— Мо–ло–ток! 

Дэйв растерялся. 

— Ты положил стрелку тахометра. 

— Ну и что?

— А то, что нужно смотреть двигатель. Скорее всего, отказал один из цилиндров. 

— Думаешь, я прожег клапаны?

— Не-а, не клапаны, поршень. 

Дэйв спал с лица. И Дину стало его чуть-чуть жаль.

— Это предварительный диагноз. Отдохни часок-другой, я пока разберусь что к чему.

Они вышли из гаража, Дэйв отдал ключи и побрел к себе, а Дин постоял на солнце, вбирая в себя и летний день, и хорошую погоду, и белые рваные облака, и стрекот цикад. А потом поднял голову и крикнул:

— Сэм! Сэмми!!!

Сэм нарисовался в окне, готовый к атаке и обороне. Правую руку не видно: наверняка под подоконником сжимает пистолет.

— У нас клиент, — успокоил его Дин. — И мне нужна помощь.

Сэм разом расслабился. Но не улыбнулся, а нахмурился.

— Шутишь? Из меня тот еще автомеханик.

— Пара пустяков. Нужно снять головку двигателя.

— Это ты называешь парой пустяков? Она же здоровенная. И тяжелая.

— Работка как раз для вегетарианца. Сегодня поужинаешь отбивными, а не салатом, уверен, твой Ганди одобрит. 

— Два часа возни.

— Ты сам решил зарабатывать честно. Это — как раз честно.

И снова Сэму было нечем крыть. Дин не стал ждать, пока он рассмотрит все варианты, проголосует, просучится и решит спуститься вниз, сел за руль и загнал Мустанг на подъемник. 

Сэм управился на удивление быстро. Честный заработок и совесть победили лень.

— Пятнадцать винтов наши. Поехали?

— Может, нам стоит связаться с Касом? — заканчивая с первым, спросил Сэм.

Дин молчал, пока не перешел к третьему — он Сэма не спорить позвал. Они и так уже наспорились за эту неделю на всю жизнь.

— Как связаться? Мои молитвы он не слышит. 

— Мои тоже. Но можно вызвать с помощью обряда. Только найти как. Или позвать Бальтазара. 

— Бальтазара. Ангела, покупающего души и считающего нас мартышками. Того, кто посоветовал тебе убить Бобби, чтобы осквернить тело. Интересно, что он предложит на этот раз?

Дин сказал прежде, чем подумал, что именно он говорит. Сэм сник — очень плохо, но работать стал не в пример лучше — хорошо.

— Ты не виноват, — все-таки проворчал Дин, когда пролетело полтора часа, и им осталось всего ничего. — То был не ты. 

Сэм не ответил, и Дин не стал его больше трогать, хотя его и грызло изнутри. Но все, что он сейчас мог сделать — дать Сэму отойти самостоятельно. Не усугублять своими неловкими подбадриваниями.

Оставшиеся винты они откручивали молча, потом с помощью лебедки сняли головку. Дэйв пришел как раз когда Дин придумал сказать мрачному Сэму, что у них есть шанс переписать историю, чтобы ничего этого не случилось. Так что незачем вызывать ангелов и просить перенести назад. 

— Поршень? — Дэйв неправильно понял выражения их лиц, да и разобранный двигатель произвел впечатление.

— Поршень, — кивнул Дин, думая о другом.

— Сможешь починить?

— Гм, за неделю, да. Но это тебе дорого встанет.

— Да уж сам догадываюсь. Но делать нечего. Не покупать же новую машину.

***

Бежевый бьюик заглох в десяти ярдах от гаража. После того как Дин починил Дэйву Мустанг, заказы пошли потоком, как по волшебству: наверняка благодаря рекомендациям соседа. Хотя и то, что гараж стоял в удачном месте, играло свою роль. Клиенты, как правило, возвращались из Канзас-сити и заезжали со всякой мелочью: поставить колесо, подкачать шины, заменить масло, провести техосмотр. Платили хорошо, и Дин, скучающий по Детке, даже смог купить подержанную Камаро.

Бежевый бьюик был первым, кто зарулил к ним, выезжая из Лоуренса.

Но интересно было не это. А то, что за рулем сидел Руфус. Только очень молодой Руфус, который Дина, естественно, не узнал.

— Эй, парень, чем пялиться, лучше помоги! — крикнул он. — Еле до тебя доехал, по дороге закипел двигатель.

Дин очнулся, и они вдвоем затолкали машину в гараж.

— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что Америка очень небольшая страна? И все люди друг друга знают, не напрямую, а через общих знакомых. Удивительно…

— Механик-философ — не к добру, — проворчал Руфус, открывая капот. И Дин забыл о странных совпадениях. Потому что в радиаторе торчал приличный кусок железа.

— Похоже, я с этим добром ехал из Колорадо, — крякнул Руфус.

— Невероятно. 

— Пришлось. А ты один работаешь? Мне бы быстрее. У тебя есть новый радиатор? Я бы помог, если нужно.

— Убегаешь от кого-то?

— Вроде того.

Когда, интересно, он начал охотиться? И знаком ли он уже с Бобби? А ведь если Бобби еще не начал, значит, с его женой все пока в порядке. И они могут спасти не только своих родителей, но и его жену. Бобби может вообще и не стать охотником.

На заднем сиденье бьюика валялась книга, по орнаменту узнаваемая на раз.

— Черная библия?

— Подкинули, — отмахнулся Руфус.

Мысль не успела толком оформиться, но Дин уже чуял, что нужно делать.

— Енохианские ключи есть?

— В последнем разделе Левиафана.

— Давай так, я чиню радиатор, а ты мне отдаешь книгу.

— Нет, не могу.

— Тебе же ее подкинули.

— Я должен знать врага в лицо.

— Хорошо, тогда так. Ты срисовываешь мне эти ключи.

— Для чего?

— Не хочу, чтобы ко мне совались ангелы.

Руфус нахмурился.

— Э-э-э, нет. Помогать колдовать я тебе не буду. Это богопротивно.

— Отчего же? Если я хочу защитить свои стены от сверхъестественного дерьма? 

— Ангелы, если допустить, что они существуют, не дерьмо.

— И Люцифер не дерьмо?

— Он Дьявол.

— Да, но он и ангел тоже.

Руфус с удивлением посмотрел на Дина.

— Мне как-то не приходило в голову, что ему может повредить что-то противоангельское. Если допустить, что Люцифер существует. Черт, я не верю, что мы это обсуждаем. В автомастерской.

— Ты разъезжаешь по штатам с куском железа в радиаторе и черной библией на заднем сиденье и не веришь в Дьявола? 

— Вот повезло. Чокнутый механик.

— Не совсем. Я охотник. Уверен, ты тоже. В багажнике у тебя арсенал. И соль. Верно?

— Верно.

— Я занимаюсь охотой с детства, и видел такое, что тебе еще только предстоит.

— Допустим.

— Я знаю, что делаю. Мне нужны эти знаки. Мой брат днями торчит в библиотеке, ищет ритуал для вызова ангелов, а я не хочу их видеть. Сами разберемся. По-своему.

Лоб Руфуса наконец разгладился. Дин вспомнил его картотеку в будущем. Да, этот парень любил самоуправство и не признавал авторитетов.

— Ладно, нарисую тебе твои ключи. Хочешь, еще вывеску сварганю? Только скажи, что написать.

— Давай. Авторемонт Дина Винчестера.

— Краска есть?

— Автомобильная. Бежевая и серо-голубая.

— Отлично. На солнце не выгорит, значит. А тебе не жаль краски? Мог бы свою малышку освежить.

Руфус кивнул в сторону Камаро.

— Автомобиль может быть любого цвета, если этот цвет — черный.

— Любишь цитировать старика Форда? Чего ж тогда ездишь на шеви?

Как объяснить этому чудику, что шеви — не просто машина? Дин и не стал. Сменил тему:

— А ты уже никуда не торопишься?

— Уже нет. Я не хотел подвергать тебя опасности. Но раз ты сам охотник… потом денег у меня не так много, и мне твое предложение кажется выгодным.

— Делец.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Сэм вернулся, когда Руфус докрашивал вывеску прямо на фасаде. Криво, но смотрелось неплохо.

Дин решил уравновесить противоангельские знаки ловушкой для демонов — мало ли что — и нарисовал ключи Соломона прямо на асфальте у ворот.

— Ты решил превратить гараж в форт? — Пока Сэм с удивлением осматривался, на него капнуло синей краской. — Черт! О! Привет, Руфус.

Руфус вздрогнул.

— Откуда он меня знает?

— Да он у нас в семье — экстрасенс. Видит пророческие сны. Имя узнать — раз плюнуть. Если попросить его хорошенько, расскажет, как ты умрешь.

— Спасибо, обойдусь.

— Спасибо, Дин. — Сэм отодвинул его плечом и пошел наверх.

— Чего это он?

— Обиделся. Отойдет.

За ужином — а готовили они в мансарде, выделив восточный угол под небольшую кухню — Сэм действительно отошел. И прервал неуклюжие попытки Дина извиниться:

— Я знаю, зачем ты это сказал. Я в порядке.

— И зачем? — удивился Дин.

— Если я вызову Каса, мы не сможем спасти Руфуса. А так…

— Если мы остановим Желтоглазого, то никакого квеста с апокалипсисом не будет. Значит не будет и прародительницы.

— И тварь в Бобби не заставит его убить друга.

— Мы можем все изменить. У меня голова идет кругом от возможностей. И от совпадений. Лоуренс. Родители. Теперь вот Руфус.

— Не слишком ли много? А что, если это проверка?

— Да обычное прошлое, где мы осели. Я нашел себе работу и даже неплохо зарабатываю.

— Кстати, я тоже нашел работу.

— Дело? Где? В каком штате?

— Обычную повседневную работу, для себя. Быстрым шагом полчаса от нас.

— Сэм, ты нужен в гараже, на подхвате.

— Ерунда, ты говоришь так, чтобы иметь возможность присматривать за мной.

— Ничего подобного.

— Мы в прошлом, Дин, естественно стараться не выпускать друг друга из вида. Но. В гараже я плохой помощник. Если ты один не справляешься, найми профессионала. Работа пойдет быстрее. 

Как будто Дин мог кому-то доверять!

— И чем ты будешь заниматься? 

— В одну из контор требуется помощник нотариуса. Без опыта работы. Я прошел собеседование. 

Отлично, скучная возня с бумагами. Сэму опротивеет через месяц. Уж Дин-то знает, что Сэму на самом деле нужно.

— Знаешь, кто будет моим боссом? — спросил вдруг Сэм.

— Понятия не имею.

— Мистер Адлер.

— Мы его знаем?

— Молодой вессель Захарии… 

Возможно, работа у Сэма будет интереснее, чем казалось вначале. Следить за боссом, пытаясь выяснить, обычный ли тот человек. Почти их старое доброе расследование.

— А ты уверен, что это не Захария?

— Нет, но проверить не получилось.

— Привези его сюда. Или нарисуй знаки в офисе.

— Шутишь? Они решат, что я псих. 

— В настоящем ты был смелее, Сэмми.

— В настоящем мы сматывались из города, а здесь нам нужно остаться.

— В офисе есть картины?

— Да.

— Нарисуй знаки на бумаге и спрячь за картины.

— Да, это должно сработать.

— Находчивей ты тоже в настоящем, Сэмми.

***

То ли знаки, нарисованные на бумаге, не считались за знаки, то ли мистер Адлер пока не подозревал о существовании Захарии, но в офис он приходил без опозданий, методично просматривал бумаги и был заурядным занудой.

Дин так никого и не нанял, справляясь сам; Сэм, возвращаясь, часто заставал его вымотанным и немногословным. Иногда они обсуждали свои рабочие будни или Дин рассказывал об очередном соседе, с которым познакомился, — ничего интересного. Но однажды он смог удивить Сэма.

— Представляешь, приезжал Кроули на понтиаке. У него бил руль при торможении. Подняли машину, а там колесо болтается. 

Сэм принес китайской еды, которую они иногда — когда приходила очередь готовить Сэму — ели с большим удовольствием, и от слов Дина поперхнулся.

— Кроули? Демон?

— Не совсем. Я его проверил. Дьявольские ловушки ему по барабану. Скорее тот человек, которому не повезет стать костюмчиком для Кроули. Он заинтересовался темой тату, и я ему долго рассказывал, что в первую очередь стоит себе наколоть, и как это круто.

— И он поехал в салон?

— Надеюсь на то. А что я еще мог сделать?

Вот кого они еще могут спасти. Если перестанут вести себя, как обыватели, погрязшие в рутине.

— Значит вместо ремонта машины ты ему рекламировал тату-салон. И он так и уехал с болтающимся колесом?

— Ничего подобного. У него саленблок полетел. 

— Снова ты попал.

— Ерунда, работы часа на два. Но странно, что он живет в Лоуренсе. Будто здесь свет клином сошелся.

— Очень странно.

— А вдруг это все не реально? Игра нашего подсознания. И мы в раю?

— Неужели рай для тебя — не вылезать из гаража?

— Ну не ад — точно.

Сэм промолчал. Но его рай определенно не включал в себя нотариальную контору. Хотя бы потому, что в ней не работало ни одной симпатичной ассистентки.

Дин его периодически спрашивал, нашел ли тот себе красотку. Сэм неизменно отвечал отрицательно, и тогда Дин начинал травить байки.

— Знал бы ты, какая девушка заходила ко мне в гараж, непременно бы бросил свою скукотищу и вернулся в авторемонт. Высокая брюнетка, с длинными волосами, в черном платье, типа коктейльном, выше колен — у нее такие обалденные ножки, Сэмми, какие не грех и боготворить.

— И что же ей было нужно?

— Подкачать шины у велосипеда.

— Брюнетка. В платье выше колен. Коктейльном. С велосипедом. Ну-ну. Скажи еще, на шпильках.

— Велосипед, конечно, у нее был не с собой. А дома. Трехколесный. Младшей сестрички, — не растерялся Дин, и глазом не моргнув.

Сэм был более чем уверен, что брюнетка существовала только в его воображении. Потому что все вечера они проводили вместе, и Дин даже забросил походы по барам. Уставал, наверное. А возможно после Лизы не был готов к новым отношениям. Уехать из города они не могли, и любое случайное знакомство грозило перейти в постоянное.

Сэм отлично его понимал. Но слушать явное вранье и не поддеть не мог:

— Ты таскался к ней в гости с насосом?

— Ну да.

— К девушке в платье для коктейлей. С насосом. И кто из нас задрот?

***

Перед закрытым гаражом — в субботу Сэм и Дин съездили проверить, существуют ли в реальности Канзас-сити и Топика — сверкал дисками трехдверный гелендваген, черный до зеркального блеска снаружи и с отделкой из красной, как кровь, кожи внутри. Рядом сиял начищенными ботинками холеный чиновник, наверняка из армейских, судя по автомобилю, костюму и выправке. За спиной клиента висел выцветший плакат — Дин нашел его среди старого хлама — с рекламой танцевального шоу родом из шестидесятых, что добавляло колорита.

— Подкачаешь колесо? Давление упало.

Подкачать колесо можно на любой автозаправке, бесплатно. Странно, что с такой просьбой обратились к нему.

— Дин? Сэм? Дин и Сэм Винчестеры?

Задняя дверь открылась, и оттуда выпорхнули Элен и Джо Харвеллы. Целые и невредимые.

Они спаслись? Тогда, в том взрыве. Или бог вернул их? Закинув в прошлое?

— А мы едем, и тут вывеска, — радостно щебетала Джо. — Думаем, неужели ваш родственник? Решили остановиться и проверить. А почему вы не на Импале?

— На ней ездит отец, — робко улыбнулся ей Сэм.

Какое же счастье видеть их живыми и веселыми.

— Как мы вам рады! — выдохнула Элен.

Они крепко обнялись, наплевав на военного чиновника, который флегматично отошел в сторону выкурить сигарету и дать им поговорить.

— Как вы выбрались из Карфагена? 

Элен горько усмехнулась.

— Очень просто. Мы умерли и оказались в этом месте.

Джо пожала плечами:

— Я просто уснула, когда мама открыла газ, так что магазин взорвала она. А проснулась я уже здесь, на дороге. Мимо ехал мистер Джонс и любезно предложил подбросить нас до цивилизации. А что ты сказал про Импалу, я не поняла. Ваш отец тоже здесь?

— Это прошлое, Джо, — объяснил Дин, глядя на литые диски гелендвагена, — конец семидесятых. И это Лоуренс. Здесь живут наши родители. И… Импала пока у отца.

Дин не мог поднять взгляда и посмотреть в глаза Элен. Сэм, впрочем, тоже.

— Семидесятые? Странно. Их уже стали выпускать? Я что-то не помню.

Элен хлопнула по капоту гелендвагена. Дин увидел, как неловкость на лице Сэма сменяется ужасом. И почувствовал, что волосы встают дыбом, а по коже бегут мурашки. 

До появления первых гелендвагенов оставалось несколько лет, но это еще полбеды. Хуже всего было то, что конкретно эту модель раньше девяностых собрать не могли никак.

Что ж получается? Кто-то воскресил Харвеллов и перенес вместе с машиной из того времени в это? Слишком сложно. Все проще, много проще.

— Это рай? — спросила Элен.

— Кажется, нет, мэм, — Сэм наконец смог поднять глаза. — Это чистилище.

Конечно, чистилище. Куда их еще могла отправить прародительница, как не к себе? Вот почему тут все, кому не положен ни рай, ни ад. Родители, Руфус, человек, одержимый Кроули, вессель Захарии. Элен и Джо.

И они.

— Нет, — покачал головой Сэм, — мы сюда попали живыми. Не было перехода, как с раем.

— В ад мы тоже попали живыми.

— Не совсем, твое тело, разорванное псами, осталось на земле. А сейчас мы просто растворились. Я смотрел в баре на тебя, Дин, мы пропали целиком. 

— Когда ты спрыгнул в яму, ты спрыгнул целиком.

— Чистилище? — вклинилась в их разговор Джо. — Неужели? А тут спокойно, и хорошо. Лето.

— Значит мы ничего не можем исправить! — Сэм с отчаянием глядел на Дина.

— Вы можете выбраться отсюда, — водитель гелендвагена, несомненно все слышавший, подошел ближе, — существует легенда, на уровне слухов, конечно — среди тех, кто помнит, где он находится — что можно убежать из чистилища, если не боишься умереть. Вроде как проснуться из кошмара.

— И многие сбегали? — поинтересовалась Элен.

— Почти никто не решался. Во-первых, неизвестно, что с тобой будет, если ты умрешь здесь. Попадешь в ад, как самоубийца? Или совсем сгинешь без следа? А те, кто решался — сами понимаете, весточки не подавали, да и как? 


	4. Chapter 4

***

Чистилище вело себя странно, словно обладало разумом. В субботу они встретились с Элен и Джо, в воскресенье те уже открыли бар.

Филиал «Дома у дороги».

Точно также на входе стоял музыкальный автомат и играл романтическую хрень, которую любила Джо. Точно также за стойкой Элен протирала стаканы, а Джо маячила за ее спиной, на подхвате. Не хватало только Эша.

Эш обитал точно в таком баре, только немного в другом месте.

Автоматы по стрельбе пустовали, да и сам бар тоже: за столиком сидел единственный посетитель.

Руфус.

— Он нас не узнает, — шепотом предупредила Джо, — а мы ничего и не говорим.

— А вдруг он захочет вернуться назад? — спросил Сэм.

— А вы, вы хотите?

— Да, — ответил Дин, хотя они еще ничего не решили.

— А мы думаем остаться здесь, — ответила Элен.

— Почему?

— Здесь нет ничего сверхъестественного и смерти как таковой нет.

И она может не беспокоиться больше за дочь.

— Еще пива, — крикнул Руфус.

— Давай я отнесу, — Дин перехватил Джо, забрал с подноса бутылку.

Сэм пошел следом.

Руфус с удивлением смотрел на них, не узнавая.

— Привет, старик, — улыбнулся Дин, — ты так отсюда и не уехал?

— Мы знакомы?

— Несколько дней назад у тебя закипел радиатор.

— Точно! Дин. Дин Винчестер. И его брат-экстрасенс, изучающий ангелов. А я думал, вы мне приснились.

— Нет, мы настоящие. Можно присоединиться?

— Конечно, садитесь.

Они сели. Сэм молчал, уступая инициативу Дину.

— Руфус, а тебе не снился конец света, ты сам в старости?.. Будущее не снилось?

— Нет. А если бы приснилось, я бы постарался о нем забыть.

— А если вдруг выяснится, что ты сейчас спишь, и тебе надо проснуться…

— Я не хочу.

— Но почему?

— Помните притчу об изгнании из рая?

— Там где змей скормил яблоко Еве и Адаму?

— Да. И о чем эта легенда?

— О том, что люди нарушили запрет…

— Нет. О вреде знаний.

— Прости?

— Люди в райском саду не знали, как животные, что смертны, и потому жили спокойно и счастливо. Яблоко — знание о смерти, и именно оно отравило жизнь и превратило ее в страдание, то есть изгнало людей из рая. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, чем меньше знаешь, тем лучше спишь?

— Именно.

— Даже если спишь в чистилище?

— Чистилище, рай, ад — ничего этого не существует, это аллегории.

— А монстры, на которых ты охотишься?

— Они вполне реальны.

— Так и все остальное может быть реально.

— И НЛО?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что умер, да? — спросил Сэм. — Но не хочешь думать о том, что делать дальше?

Руфус сумрачно взглянул на него. И отвернулся.

— Джо, солнышко, принеси мне Блю Уокера бутылку!

— Ты их помнишь, ты и нас помнишь! — воскликнул Дин.

Руфус повернулся. Он уже не казался молодым, он был таким, каким они его видели в последний раз на земле.

— Я все помню, но не хочу умирать снова. Мне хватило первого раза.

Джо принесла бутылку виски и избавила братьев от необходимости что-то отвечать.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Когда-то они уже стояли перед этой дверью. И Мэри им уже открывала. Только сейчас она обрадовалась, увидев их.

— Вы так и не уехали в Канзас-сити? Или уже вернулись?

— Мы остались здесь, в Лоуренсе, — ответил Дин. — Можно зайти? Есть серьезный разговор.

— Кто там, Мэри? — из глубины гостиной крикнул Джон.

— Ребята, что ехали стопом, а мы подвезли. Хотят поговорить о чем-то серьезном!

— Пусть заходят, мы рады гостям.

В гостиной ничего не изменилось: те же столик и диван, такие же стены. Знакомо улыбчивый Джон и серьезная Мэри.

— Больше не стопите, решили осесть? — спросил их Джон.

— Еще только думаем, — Дин очень осторожно подбирал слова, после Руфуса — особенно осторожно. — Сэм устроился работать в нотариальную контору, мне достался гараж.

— Ты разбираешься в машинах? Я тоже.

— Мой отец меня научил. Ты.

— Что?

— Я Дин, а это Сэм. Мы братья. Наши родители — Джон и Мэри Винчестеры.

— Если это шутка, то очень дурная, — возмутилась Мэри.

— Как вы можете быть нашими детьми, если выглядите старше нас?

— Отец, если ты вспомнишь, как попал сюда, ты перестанешь выглядеть, как в семидесятых.

— Я вернулся из Вьетнама…

— Ну? — Сэм с надеждой наклонился вперед.

Отец менялся, становился привычным, знакомым, с широким обветренным лицом, закаленным годами войны и потерь.

Мать нахмурилась, вспоминая.

— Огонь, всюду огонь…

Сэм дернулся, но Дин удержал его. Этим Джону и Мэри нужно было привыкнуть друг к другу.

— Ты стал охотником, — мама, не отрываясь, рассматривала отца, как будто никогда прежде не видела. Хотя именно таким — не видела. 

— А ты призраком, — Джон нежно улыбнулся.

— Да, меня что-то не отпускало из дома…

— И это спасло мальчиков.

— Я знаю что, — голос Дина зазвенел, — ты не могла уйти, не извинившись перед Сэмом. За то, что его отдала.

— Я просто должна была вас увидеть, прежде чем уйти.

Она ведь так мечтала о семье, о нормальной жизни. Не получилось. И прошлое не исправить.

— Мы еще можем быть семьей, — сказал Дин, — если мы вместе уйдем отсюда.

— Уйдем? — не понял отец.

— Есть легенда, что чистилище как сон. И выйти из него — как проснуться. То есть нужно умереть.

— И где мы окажемся? — спросила мама.

— На земле, — ответил Дин.

— Мы не знаем, — произнес Сэм.

— Но там мы окажемся все вместе, — упрямо добавил Дин.

— Мы и здесь все вместе, зачем куда-то еще убегать? — мама смотрела то на него, то на Сэма.

— Мы всю жизнь бегали, — вздохнул отец, — не пора ли остановиться?

— Если вы считаете, что вам нужно вернуться, не оглядывайтесь на нас, — мягко улыбнулась мама. — Мы вас любим и будем ждать, но среди живых нам больше нечего делать. Вместе мы сможем быть только здесь.

Они просидели до поздней ночи, рассказывая о прерванном апокалипсисе, о прародительнице зла, и просто — о том, как жили. Ушли, когда зажглись звезды, и в теплом вареве летней ночи Дин признался:

— Я не смог сказать отцу про Кейт Миллиган и про Адама. 

— Ты поступил правильно. Незачем чистилище превращать в ад.

— Ты готов уйти, Сэмми?

— Нам не впервой умирать.

— А вдруг мы ошибаемся?

— Значит, прервется наш круг, наступит покой.

Дин долго молчал, прежде чем произнести:

— В аду нельзя умереть, я пробовал. А в раю… ты помнишь, что случилось после того, как Джошуа тебя коснулся?

— Только вспышку.

— И я помню только вспышку.

— И как мы будем отсюда сбегать?

— Как Тельма и Луиза, Сэмми. Сиганем на Камаро с обрыва в реку.

— Дин, мы в Канзасе, здесь Великие равнины, здесь нет обрывов. Пологие берега.

— Опустим стекла, заедем в воду по крышу и подождем конца.

— Не проще в гараже закрыться и включить мотор?

— Не хочу, чтобы даже в чистилище о моем гараже ходили такие слухи. Гораздо солиднее звучит: сел нетрезвым за руль и не справился с управлением.

— Любишь ты выпендриваться, — проворчал Сэм, но больше не возражал.

Утра они дожидаться не стали: загрузились в Камаро и поехали из города к Канзасу, притоку Миссури. На границе штатов реки сливались, но Дин предпочел берег возле родного Лоуренса. Он все сильнее разгонялся, выдавливая из мотора все, на что тот был способен. Свет фар высвечивал плоскую долину: ни оврагов, ни возвышенностей.

Лишь когда впереди показалась река, стало заметно: чем быстрее росла скорость, тем круче поднимался приближающийся берег — то ли издеваясь над ними, то ли, наоборот, подчиняясь.

— Сэмми, кажется, твоя Великая равнина превращается в Большой каньон. Пристегнулся?

— Конечно, чтобы умереть, я всегда пристегиваюсь ремнем безопасности.

Колеса оторвались от земли, и под ними распахнулась пустота. Ветер тараном ударил в открытые окна.

Падение длилось вечность, но воды они так и не достигли; удара не было. Последнее, что они увидели — яркую вспышку.

***

Цвета вернулись не сразу, перед глазами долго рябило и застило туманом, а потом вдруг нахлынуло: мир обрел одновременно и плотность, и звуки, и запахи. В нос шибануло терпким ячменем — то выдыхалась открытая бутыль виски. Леприкон — и как они умудрились не распознать посыльного — хлопнул в ладоши, и те, первые они, растерянные и раздавленные, — пропали.

— Мы в Канзасе, Сэмми? — нарочито громко спросил Дин. Ему очень хотелось увидеть лицо твари. 

Леприкон резво обернулся, и ни Дин, ни Сэм не успели моргнуть глазом, как тот шустро метнулся к выходу — ему, похоже, не понравилось, что жертвы вернулись назад.

Бармен постоял несколько секунд, потом стряхнул с себя наваждение.

— Чудный сон, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — да вот только здесь и почуднее сны бывали.

— Нет, Дин, — ответил Сэм. — Мы уже не в Канзасе.


End file.
